


josh was, josh was, josh was.

by layeredwinchesters (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, hahahahahha gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-03
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4927666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/layeredwinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>josh was a lot, but he was not mine. yet.</p><p> </p><p>)prompt: could u do maybe do joshler with possessive tyler????? I'd rather there not be actual josh/other but just tyler feeling like maybe someone else likes josh. i hope this is making sense!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	josh was, josh was, josh was.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey u u thanks for reading my woooork (no way, no way, hope u didnt hate itttt)
> 
> request at writingyourotps on tumblr, i do any pairing, chapters or non, smut ;;;;;))))))

josh was gorgeous. he had hair like lilacs and eyes like brownies (pot, preferably) and a laugh like chocolate sprinkles. he made me feel like hot cocoa on cold days, and i was too nervous to tell him so. i spent a lot of time with him- we did nearly everything together. lately, though, he had been hanging out a lot with brendon urie, who was undeniably hot. i was very worried that he liked brendon- we weren't going out, after all. he could be fucking the man, and i would be none the wiser.

josh was gone. he was out with brendon, probably at some dive bar, getting piss faced. i would have to take care of him when he got home, but he was a cuddly drunk so i didn't mind much. however, i didn't like the thought of him cuddled up to urie. the thought made me sick to my stomach, probably more sick than josh was going to be the next morning. i ran my hand through my short hair and sighed. i was so upset that i couldn't just tell him how i felt, but with brendon in the way, it was getting increasingly difficult.

josh was home. he was in black skinny jeans, and brendon's hoodie. brendon hurriedly explained that josh had spilled whipped cream flavored vodka down the shirt that he had borrowed from me earlier in the day, and that he had to leave because an uber was waiting outside. i rolled my eyes, got josh to toss the hoodie over, and grabbed him by the arm. i brought him to his bedroom so he would be clothed, but he refused to put a shirt on. i just sighed and laid him down.

josh was asleep. he refused to let me leave, latching onto my arm and pulling me down so i would stay. he smelled like alcohol and brendon's cologne, and it made me feel slightly sick. i buried my face into his recently-dyed hair, and smiled because it smelled strongly of him. he curled himself around me, skinny jean covered thighs brushing my own bare ones, and snored lightly. eventually, i closed my eyes and drifted off to the thought of how hungover josh was surely going to be in the morning.

josh was awake. he was also very sick, and very upset. he had bags under his chocolate eyes, his lilac hair was disheveled, and he looked like he had gone through hell and back. i wanted to ask him about brendon, but i decided he was too tired at the moment. it could wait until he was fully functioning. for the moment, i was content in laying on the couch and watching school of rock while josh nursed a cup of whatever the hell he had made.

josh was pissed. he had gotten very mad when i had spoke up, "what's going on with you and heart eyes urie, huh?". he looked hurt, and he was ranting about how he didn't like brendon, and even if he did it wouldn't be any of my business. i retaliated by asking why he had been so adamant that i slept with him the other night- drunk words were sober thoughts, after all. he had gotten deeply offended, and slid on his shoes. after he had grabbed all of his things, he left with a troubled face and a slammed door. when he came back, it would be hell.


End file.
